The outsider girls
by JustaRandomUser
Summary: TITLE WILL CHANGE oh and i own nothing but characters like or dislike i really wont care


Faith Salvator Miranda Valentine

Sky Winston

Sarah Valance

Miranda Valentine Stephanie Saltz

Chapter .1.

I slowly woke up tot the sound of blasting music, drunken people, and fights. This was my normal day-to-day kind of mornings. I felt a warm breath on my neck as someone beside me shifted now facing me. I turned to see Dallas Winston, in other words my brother. Dally and his boss Tim had gotten into an argument and were not on good terms so we had spent the night at Buck's. I hurried up and slid carefully out of bed hoping to not wake up Dally. Grabbing my clothes I walked into the bathroom slipping into a pair of black jeans, a black loose tank top and a white shirt with black polka dots. I dragged a brush through my long blonde hair with its pink streaks. I was going to be late. I decided today to go through the window to get outside, doing so I ran to the borderline of the greasers and the SOC's.

"Hey sky what took you so long?" Bliss asked me. She brushed some of her pink hair out of her face as 3 other girls showed up.

"Man can you believe today's the day?" Stephanie asked. We were all school friends well most of us met from school anyway.

"Yeah I'm so exited," Faith smiled running up to the others. They did their little greetings then hurried and walked to Bucks place. I can't believe I just came from here as well. I grumbled a little under my breath but no one really heard me. We knocked on the door. Buck answered with a smirk.

"Are yall ready for this?" Buck asked. We could smell the alcohol in his breath. We each nodded and walked in with a deep breath. There was a stage area in his back yard he had it made for this new thing he was doing. Each way this place was practically made for this. We each grabbed our stuff and walked onto stage holding hands. This was it. A piano started to play as Stephanie sat down. She was great at playing the piano. Faith, and Sarah came in softly playing the guitar. Now it was my turn. I stepped up to the mike took a deep breath and began.

I always needed time on my own

_I'd never thought I'd_

_Need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie_

_Is made up on your side_

Bliss then came in playing the drums as Miranda watched. She was practically our director and manager.

When you walk away

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_{Chorus} _

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missin' too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

"_I miss you"_

I stared at the crowd now getting used to singing it. This was fun I enjoyed this. I looked around the crowd my eyes shining.

I've never felt this way before

_Everything that I do_

_Reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

The song started to pick up again as we all started to dance around and get into the music. We were having a blast and so was the crowd.

When you walk away

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_[Chorus] _

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul _

_I can only break; I need to feel you here with me_

_Yeah_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missin' you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I come to know is missin' too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear_

_Will always get me through the day_

_And make it okay_

My voice softened as I said the last sentence of the song.

"I miss you"

The crowd burst out in a cheer of applause. They liked it they really liked it, I new for a fact that we were going to be asked to come here again. We had just made probably about one hundred dollars each. For our first ever gig we were great. Yeah we were all nervous at first but after a while you just get into the music and we went all out!

"You girl's were great some people even came in who weren't here earlier," Buck complimented.

"No problem it was really fun," Faith smiled her eyes glowing.

"Well I hope you girls can do this for me whenever you can?" Buck asked. He raised a brow as if he was pleading in a way.

"Hmm will there be pay?" Sarah asked.

"Well heck I wouldn't make you do it for free," Buck laughed. We looked at each other and nodded our eyes shining.

"Sure thing buck," We all said in unison. He smiled and shook all our hands as if making a deal. Well we did make a deal. I stuffed my hundred in my pocket then ran off to go find dally.

"Hey sky where you going?" Stephanie called out for me.

"Uh I have somewhere to go I'll meet you at the Dingo for a celebration if yall would like," I yelled now running full blast to find Dally. I walked up the stairs and into the room to see it unlocked and empty.

"Hey sky did you hear that?" a voice called out behind me. I turned around to see Dally.

"Heard the concert?" I asked acting like I was clueless on what he meant.

"No the president of the United States giving a speech," Dally said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Um did you see who was up there?" I asked a little sheepishly.

"No I wish they sounded good I'd love to meet that girl that sung," Dally smirked probably thinking weird thoughts. I shuddered. Dally was practically thinking dirty thoughts about me.

"Oh hey Dally I'm going to the Dingo with some friends so if you want to join you can," I smiled. He thought about it.

"How about you bring you're friends over to the Curtis house we pick up the gang and go from there." Dally suggested. I thought about it then shrugged.

"All right let me see if their still here while you get all Dallied up," I joked. He frowned at me and chucked a pillow at my face. I quickly dodged with a grin and ran downstairs. They were all still here.

"Hey guy's wait up," I called out running to the others.

"Oh decided to tag along?" Faith laughed.

"Actually I wanted to know if we could make a little change in plans," I smiled sheepishly. They all stared at me a brow raised so that was my cue to go on. "Dally invited us to go to the Curtis house and then grab the gang so we can all go to the Dingo is that alright?" I asked them. I hope it was a yes I always loved seeing the gang. At the mention of Dally Stephanie's eyes sparkled at the name of Dally Winston. Boy she's had a crush on him since well I think since they've met. She would always say how he's such a cutie and all that. It would always make me laugh not because it was funny but because he was my brother and she didn't even know it.

"Count me in Oh man a time with Dallas wow he is such a cutie," Stephanie smiled her eye's sparkling even more. The others rolled their eyes as I laughed.

"Here Stephanie if we all go together I'll make sure you and Dally are squished together," I promised. She blushed a little and nodded.

"Hey Sky are your friends coming or what," He called not even noticing the girls around me.

"Well Dally why don't you ask them your self," I laughed. He then recognized them and grinned.

"Hey babes do you want to come with me and the gang to the Dingo?" Dally flirted. He must of thought I never had friends that looked like this before. They were all real pretty and I bet could get any guy they wanted. But they were like me and only liked by personalities not by looks. For instance Stephanie has heard and sometimes seen the sweet side of Dally. I swear Stephanie could see the good side of about everyone she sees but only one guy made her eye's sparkle and that was surprisingly Dally my brother.

"I'm in," Stephanie squeaked. I was trying to hold in my laugh but it was becoming difficult. Dallas smirked a little making Stephanie blush a little bit more.

"I have nothing else to do so I'm in," Faith smiled.

"What could a little more people hurt so ok," Sarah smiled.

"You know how I love to party so I'm in," Bliss called out cheerfully. I smiled then turned back to Dally.

"Lead the way Mr. Winston," I couldn't help but laugh about this since I just called my brother some formal kind of thing when were related.

"Call me Dally," Dally warned. I new he was joking with me but he had to act all I'm tuff boy Dallas to everyone unless we were alone.

"Sorry Dallas well Dally," I smiled apologetically. I sometimes wished people new he was my brother so then we wouldn't have to act like we didn't know each other. I loved my friends and I especially loved my brother he was my only family well blood related anyway. I couldn't wait till we get to hang out at the Dingo together I love hanging out with the group and I new my friends would to. I new if Dally was with us Stephanie would have a great time.

"Oh so Dally did you like the concert?" Stephanie asked Dally. They were walking side by side like they were already a couple it was kind of adorable and well weird at the same time. I yawned and started to walk backwards watching everyone.

"Yeah whoever they were I wanted to meet them I bet they were little cuties," Dallas grinned. We all giggled a little and he stared at us curiously.

"You should see the piano player she was a doll," I smirked giving Stephanie a glance. Stephanie was blushing redder then a fire truck but her eyes were still sparkling. I laughed then turned back around so I wouldn't fall.

"Yeah I bet she would like you Dally," Sarah laughed.

"Hmm maybe I will see her next time if there was a next time," Dally sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it with a random match.

"Dally how can you do stuff like that," I asked frowning at him. He new I hated that he smoked it wasn't a healthy habit at all. He looked at me then turned away not wanting to see the look anymore.

"Don't look at me like that," He mumbled. I just shook my head disappointed.

"Hey dally hey Sky," A voice called out to us. I turned to see the gang outside their house. Well the Curtis house.

"Hey guy's how is everyone?" I asked them casually.

"Were doin all right who's the girls?" Two-bit smirked looking at my friends. I laughed giving two-bit a "wow you noticed them quickly" look.

"These are my friends Stephanie, Faith, Sarah, Miranda, and Bliss," I introduced pointing each of my friends out.

"Well a pleasure to meet you girls," Two-bit smirked.

"So we should all go to the Dingo and chill out drink some shakes," Bliss smirked moving some of her pink hair out of her face. Two-bit looked at her and grinned.

"Sure we will all go," Ponyboy smiled getting up.

"So did any of you hear that band this morning," Dally asked while he gave some of the others smokes. I rolled my eyes seeing them smoke. Soda was really the only one who didn't smoke.

"Yeah we heard them they were great I wish I were there to meet them," Soda grinned making a face like he was daydreaming about meeting them. Well us. I couldn't help but laugh a little knowing that.

"What's so funny," Soda asked me grinning. He always thought I liked him so whenever I laughed blushed or smiled he thought it was because of him. Wow boy's these days.

"Nothing I was just thinking tis all," I smirked and waited to sit down in a booth. Dally went in first followed by Stephanie, two-bit, bliss, steve, and Miranda. I frowned and went to the other side Darry went in first followed by Sarah, Johnny, Soda, Ponyboy, Faith, and Me between Soda and Johnny. Great stuck next to Soda I bet he enjoys this. I turned and faced Johnny with a smile.

"So Johnny cakes what would you do if you met the girls in the band?" I asked him while waiting for a waitress to come.

"I'd talk to them that's for sure," Johnny, answered a little quiet like but enough that everyone at the table would hear. I smiled. Looking over to the edge I saw Dally resting his arm across the eat right behind the now blushing Stephanie. I laughed a little then grinned at her. Dally gave me a questioning look but didn't ask.

"Hello my name is Andria and I'll be serving you today what would y'all like to drink?" Andria asked in a polite tone.

"Um can I have a 4 waters and two cokes?" I asked politely. She wrote it all down then looked at the boys.

"We will have 7 cokes," Two-bit piped up. She wrote that down as well.

"Well they will be here in a sec," She smiled then looked at Soda blushed then gave him a quick wink. He just smiled. I don't know why but I had to make her jealous.

"Hey Soda can I have a hug?" I asked in a pleading kind of way. The waitress eyed me slightly.

"Sure thing," Soda grinned. I smiled and pulled him into a hug smirking at the waitress. She glared at me and walked away cueing me to pull apart.

"Why the random hug?" Steve asked smirking at me.

"What a girl can't ask for a random hug from her friend?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air.

"Sure that's the reason babe," Two-bit joked.

"Oh yes two-bit I'm madly in love with Soda," I said sarcastically I pulled him close to me into an in love hug kind of way. "Can't you see our love connection," I laughed as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Actually to be honest you too do look like a cute couple," Bliss laughed pointing at us. I blushed then pulled away from Soda.

"Haha very funny," I laughed sticking my tongue out at Bliss. I then grabbed Johnny in a hug. "But did you forget me and Johnny were a thing?" I asked them clinging to Johnny jokingly. They all laughed. My friends met Johnny, Dally, Soda, and Pony but no one else. Johnny put his arm around me like Soda did earlier and laughed with us. I remember how some nights I'd actually spend the night with Johnny in the lot when Dally wasn't around. I think Johnny was the only one who new I didn't really have a house but he didn't know I was Dally's little sister. We spread apart right as our drinks came. She gave us all something then mine last with a thump and a smirk. I didn't trust her smirk at all. Neither did the others.

"What was that all about?" Sarah asked.

"Probably because she admires our Sodapop," I smirked.

"Oh so she was jealous?" Faith asked with a roll of the eyes.

"I guess," I shrugged now looking in my cup I saw no spit so I took a sip. I spit it out right away.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked surprised at my action.

"It's beer," I frowned wiping my mouth and spitting into a napkin. I looked up at the waitress and gave her a death glare. I started getting up to go over and slap her so hard she would have gotten a broken nose. Soda and Johnny grabbed my hands before I could and dragged me back down.

"She got lucky," I growled behind clenched teeth.

"Come on let's split and what she did we aint gonna pay," Dally smirked while hopping over the seat and walking out.

"Is it me or did anyone notice he strolls instead of walking?" Stephanie asked her eyes shining thinking of Dally. I looked at her weirdly.

"You should go stop him so he will wait up for us," Faith suggested rolling her eyes then laughing.

"Ok," Stephanie smiled hopping over the seat like Dally and running out the door.

"Hey soda I have a plan," I whispered to him while the others left the Dingo.

"What?" Soda asked curiously but he was still grinning. I grabbed his arm hugging against it and dragged him to the waitress.

"Hi there well we are all going now so you can probably take our drinks away," I smirked hugging against soda even more. She glared at me and put stuff in the register.

"That will be 34 dollars," She smirked.

"Oh that won't be necessary for you tried to give an under aged girl alcohol," I growled through my teeth. Soda looked at me surprised like, then back at the waitress. I smirked at the waitress then turned to Soda.

"Come on baby let's go," I tried to say in a flirty way but it sort of failed so I made it up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are just such a great boyfriend," I squealed loud enough that the waitress would hear. She made a angry screeching noise and stormed off into the kitchen area. I laughed then dragged Soda out of the diner thing.

"Hey Soda sorry for using you like that but she made me mad," I apologized. I didn't notice we were still holding hands until now so I let go.

"It's aright that was funny," Soda grinned laughing. I grinned back then smiled.

"I'll race you to the others," I laughed starting to run already.

"Hey that's cheating," Soda laughed now bolting after me. I laughed and ran at the same time until we arrived at the house. I jumped the fence then ran to the middle of the yard I stopped and started laughing like crazy as Soda came from behind and wrapped me into a surprise hug from the back. I laughed some more then pulled away walking into the house to see everybody inside watching Mickey mouse.

"Hey love birds what took you so long?" Steve joked. I ran at him and tried to whack him in the head but he easily dodged and pulled me into a headlock.

"You shouldn't treat a girl like this," I whined as my excuse for him to let me go. He laughed and let me go.

"I'm sorry Miss would you like me to carry your purse?" Steve asked in his gentleman like voice. I again tried to whack him in the head this time actually getting him. I laughed as he rubbed his head.

"Serves you right," I laughed I found a seat next to Johnny and started to watch Mickey mouse with everyone.

**(Sarah's Point Of view)**

I laughed as Mickey fell over Pluto his big yellow dog.

"Who wouldn't be able to see that big ol dog in the way?" I asked laughing some more.

"I don't know but man I love this show," Two-bit laughed as another funny part in the show happened. I laughed with him the got up stretching.

"Hey who's making dinner in this house?" I asked looking at the time to see it was 6 o'clock. Darry looked at the time as well.

"I guess I will is everyone staying for dinner?" Darry asked us all. Everyone nodded but Faith and Miranda.

"Nah I have to go study for a test tomorrow if I don't pass my mom's gonna not let me do the….," She stopped in mid sentence.

"That practice drive," Sky called out. What a nice excuse.

"Yeah I forgot for a second," Faith laughed starting to walk out the door. "Seeya everyone," She called out as she headed home.

"Well my folks will kill me if I'm not home by 6:30 so I gotta run home seeya," Miranda yelled running out the door and past Faith.

"She is the only girl I know that has never gotten in trouble before," Bliss called out randomly from a wall area. I looked over to see her against the wall but upside down watching the TV. Two-bit saw this and started to crack up laughing.

"Look at you laying upside down man I'd get a head rush by now," Two-bit laughed some more. Bliss laughed as well and flipped herself over.

"Man two-bit you couldn't get a head rush with a big of head that you got now," Ponyboy laughed. Everyone laughed as Two-bit tackled him to the floor laughing.

"Jeez two-bit you aint no match against Steve," Sky laughed throwing a small cushion at the two. Steve frowned and threw it back but Sky dodged and it hit Johnny.

"Hey now easy with the cushions," Darry warned now getting up.

"Or at least with the force," Johnny added now combing his hair that was messed up by the cushion.

"You boy's and your hair I tell ya you treat it like its all you got," Stephanie laughed while changing her position.

"Hey now they need to make sure something looks good," Bliss laughed.

"Hey you girls know we look good don't deny." Two-bit grinned.

"You're all a bunch of fools," Darry laughed as he left the room to the kitchen. I got up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Hey Darry want me to help you make dinner?" I asked him hoping he'd say yes. I always made dinner and wanted to make dinner for the gang as well.

"Sure if you'd like," Darry answered while his head was in the fridge.

"Ok so what do you have in mind?" I asked I kind of already new what we could make but I wanted to make sure we had all the needed supplies.

"I have no clue what do you have in mind?" Darry asked turning to me. I walked over to search the fridge then smiled. We had the ingredients.

"How bout we make some homemade pizzas?" I asked taking out all the ingredients he looked at me surprised.

"It depends do you know how to make it?" Darry laughed helping me find some stuff around the kitchen. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah my mom's brother owns a pizza place so he taught me how to make pizza and all this other Italian foods," I answered. We started making the dough first getting all covered in flour and laughing at this. I had flour over me the most while Darry had flower on his apron. I laughed and looked at us something wasn't right. I grabbed some flour on my hand and tapped his shoulder. Darry turned to me with a questionable look until I covered his face with flour. We both laughed as a small food fight started.

"Yall making cookies or something?" Bliss yelled laughing from the other room. Everyone joined the laughter as Two-bit and her started a joke contest.

"Hey wow you got some flour on you," I joked pointing at his face.

"I think you do to," Darry laughed at me now starting on the sauce. The pizzas were turning out great they smelled delicious to. We spread the sauce onto the dough then spread on cheese lastly topping the pizzas with pepperonis.

"Wow they looks good," I laughed watching as the pizzas cooked. Darry nodded watching them as well then going over to the sink washing off his face.

"Hey do you need to borrow some clothes?" Darry asked eyeing me up and down looking at my flour covered shirt and pants. I nodded sheepishly as he lead me to his bedroom. He grabbed out a Black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a belt. I thanked him then darted to the bathroom cleaning off all the flour and changing into his clothes. They were sorta big but they would have to work for now.

"Those clothes look familiar," Soda laughed as I walked back into the living room while the pizzas cooked.

"Yeah I ruined my clothes slaving over the stove making yall something to eat as your brother did the same," I joked doing a dramatic hand to forehead pause. Everyone started to crack up laughing and clapping.

"Encore! Encore!" Stephanie called out laughing. I bowed and smiled then looked at everyone.

"You guy's are goofs," Darry laughed as he went into the kitchen to see if the pizzas were almost done.

"Thank you but maybe another time," I laughed. Everyone was grinning and others laughing. I shook my head then plopped down on the couch.

"So movie star what we having," Sky asked me.

"I smell pizza did you make pizza?" Stephanie asked licking her lips.

"Yeah we did I hope yall like pepperonis," I smiled looking at everyone.

"I don't like them very much," Stephanie spoke up shyly.

"Maybe Dally would eat them he likes pepperonis," Sky smiled. I was really curious on how she new so much about Dally but I decided not to ask. Maybe they used to date. I laughed then went back into the kitchen to finish up the pizzas.

**(Bliss POV)**

"I like pepperonis," I called out licking my lips.

"I bet you do man you probably like a lot of food," Steve laughed I frowned and playfully glared at him.

"Yeah maybe that's why your hair is pink sort of like a piggy," Two-bit laughed grabbing a strand of my hair. I slapped his hand away then gave him an angry pouty face. He laughed at this and turned to Steve as they high fived each other. Seeing that Two-bit wasn't paying attention I jumped up and pounced on him knocking him down making him fall over. He hurried and turned to me trying to knock me off as I just laughed. Two-bit fell down acting like I had one so I calmed down until he flipped me over pinning me down. I frowned at him.

"I think I won what's my reward?" Two-bit asked. I guess this was his way to flirt with me. I looked like I was thinking about it. Then I smirked sticking out my tongue and pushing him off laughing.

"Man she had to give you a reward whenever you won you'd have everything she owned," Sky laughed falling over. I started to mumble on how I could have taken him.

"I could have taken him but he caught me at the wrong moment," I mumbled under my breath.

"Yeah when you win against him is when I cut my hair bald," Soda joked holding up his hair. They all laughed as a smile came to my face I turned to Two-bit with a smirk on my face. He gave me a nervous smile.

"Oh two-bit," I smirked in a flirty kind of way. "They were right you're so strong," I finished getting closer to him. He grinned until I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked pushing him to the floor then getting up running off. Two-bit hurried up and got off and started chasing me around. I was laughing my head off stepping over everyone and on everyone. They'd either push me or yell at me. I then stepped on Sky she grabbed my foot and flipped me over the couch. I laughed landing on my feet then ran again only to run into Darry. Coke spilled all over my shirt.

"I'm sorry," I laughed sort of out of breath. He shook his head but smiled.

"I've never seen such a hyper group before until I met all of you together," Darry laughed. He then noticed my shirt and so did two-bit. Two-bit took off his Mickey Mouse shirt and tossed it to me.

"Here have my shirt," Two-bit grinned. I tossed it back.

"You can borrow one of mine," Darry said giving me a black t-shirt from his room. I put it on over my regular shirt and slipped my undershirt off so that no one could see anything.

"Um is there a problem with your legs?" Stephanie questioned laughing

"No why?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Well there is a bathroom," Stephanie laughed pointing to the bathroom.

"Eh I was to lazy to," Bliss shrugged sliding down the wall and watching some more Mickey Mouse. Two-bit started to mumble about why his Mickey Mouse shirt wasn't good enough.

"Two-bit it stinks it has sweat stains and then you wouldn't have a shirt," I laughed looking at him. He was about to make a wise crack then stopped.

"Holy cow," Sky laughed her face showing shock.

"That is the first time someone could get ol two-bit to shut up," Dally laughed.

"I hope y'all are hungry," Darry called out from the kitchen.

"Pizza is ready," Sarah called out coming into the room with one pizza Darry behind with the other in his hand. Everyone started slamming over each other just to get a slice.

_**(Stephanie's POV)**_

After I grabbed my slice I got two slices for Dally. God he was so dreamy I've never seen a guy like that before. He was different he acted so tuff and his ice blue eyes looked like they hated the world but really if you looked close enough you could tell he was just a sweetie. I couldn't help but fall for him not because he acted like some tough guy but well it was Dally I really didn't know how to explain it. I guess it was because he was different, mysterious, and hard to guess. The only one who really could guess Dally was Sky. I really didn't get it on how their always seen together he always invites her everywhere and well their always with one another. She didn't act like they liked each other they never showed it so what really was it? I sat next to Dally like I have been all day today and handed him his pizza he grinned and put his arm on the couch behind me. I blushed a little.

"So babe is this your real hair?" Dally asked getting close and grabbing a strand of my hair. I blushed and turned away a little.

"Is that all you always say when flirting?" Two-bit laughed. I giggled a little and turned back to Dally he was really close just two inches from my face. My face brightened as my blush turned as red as a tomato. Dally flashed a glare at Two-bit then turned back to Stephanie.

"So is you're hair really real?" Dally asked poking at my hair again. I giggled a little and nodded slightly.

"How do I know your hair is the same color as," He started he started to point down then went back up. "These eyebrows," He finished poking my eyebrows. I playfully pushed him blushing.

"Aw y'all look so cute together," Bliss laughed taking another bite out of her pizza. I looked at her and grinned so she laughed again.

"Actually if you look my eyebrows are brown," I giggled. "Are you're eyebrows the same color as you're hair?" I asked giggling some more playing his trick on him. He grinned and leaned in about to kiss me. I squeaked and put a pillow in the way making him kiss the pillow.

"Oh yes Dally wasn't that some good kissing?" Sky laughed falling over. Wow she laughed at the most simple of things. I blushed and looked at Dally who was frowning at Sky then he relaxed putting his arm around me. I allowed it. Oh wow Dally is so cute! I turned to see Bliss take another pizza. She was about to take a bite until two-bit grabbed her chin turned her face away then took a bite of her pizza.

"You Jerk," She yelled grabbing her pizza away then she did what no one would ever suspect she slapped him across the face with the pizza. Everyone looked at Two-bit with shock. I seriously thought he was going to hit her or something but instead he grinned then burst out laughing rubbing the sauce off his face. Wow these two were really hitting it off. I looked at my pizza then took off all the pepperonis putting them on Dally's plate.

"You should feed me one," Dally grinned. I raised a brow.

"Don't you have hands Dally?" Bliss asked questionably.

"Aw shut up I'm to lazy to eat them on my own," Dally growled. Everyone laughed as I fed him a pepperoni.

"Happy?" I asked him giggling. He smirked and nodded. Sky rolled her eyes while laughing.

"Yes I am babe," Dally grinned now his arm was around me. I didn't mind not one bit!

"So what should we all do?" Bliss asked throwing away her plate.

"I don't know what time is it?" I asked curiously. I looked out the window to see it was dark outside. Real dark. "Oh man," I yelled my eye's wide as I slammed up.

"What's wrong?" Dally asked surprised.

"It's so late I should have been home a while ago," I cried out rushing around frantically.

"Well maybe you should stay ya shouldn't walk home alone it just aint safe," Sky frowned.

"Well I can't just bring someone with me it just won't be right you could get hurt." I looked around sadly.

"I'll come with you well walk you home," Dally offered.

"Maybe you could sleep on my sister's bed she left home last week," I thought.

_**(Sky's POV)**_

"Yeah do that just don't get in trouble we really need you," I called out as the two left the house.

"Can we really trust Dally alone in a room with a girl?" Bliss asked. We all looked at each other but I just gave her a look.

"Yeah you can trust Dally why wouldn't you?" I snapped. I guess I shouldn't have snapped but I hate when people think so poorly of Dally I mean he was my brother.

"Relax Sky she didn't mean it like that," Soda reassured putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sorry Bliss," I mumbled giving her an apologetic look.

"It's alright but I'm seriously curious about you," Bliss blurted.

"What do you mean?" I asked her curiously.

"Do you um like Dally?" Bliss asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No I would never like Dallas Winston like that," I sighed. I just wish I could tell them but he didn't want anyone to know. He wanted me to have a good rep and not be treated wrong.

"You sure act like you like him though," Soda mumbled a little. I turned to him and whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked now rubbing his sore head.

"I don't like Dally," I glared. Everyone looked away a little. "Oh my gosh do you all think I like Dally?" I asked shocked. Why would everyone well all the boy's and Bliss think this? I rolled my eyes and mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Well you do hang out a lot together," Two-bit mumbled scratching the back his head.

"Oh like that means something so since all y'all hang out a lot you all like each other?" I was angry and everyone could tell. Curse my stupid anger issues. I sighed.

"No that don't mean nothing," Steve yelled

"Exactly," I yelled back. "You know what I'm going home see you all tomorrow," I sighed walking out the door. I didn't have a house tonight so I guess my choice was the lot.

"I'll come with you," Johnny called out getting up and running after me. Soda made a weird noise but I didn't look back at him. Johnny and I walked down the street in silence.

"So where are you staying tonight?" We both asked at the same time.

"Oh sorry you first," Johnny laughed a little.

"I don't know I guess the lot," I sighed wishing Dally were home.

"I guess I'll join you I don't like being home anyway," Johnny sighed.

"Man I'm sorry," I frowned at the thought of someone hating Johnny. I mean who would hate him? He's the favorite for everyone. We sighed and plopped down on the ground next to a fire Johnny had started.

"How do you live like this?" I blurted looking around and pulling my knees to my chest.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked me looking at me curiously.

"Well you're always so alone," I sighed poking at the fire with a random stick I found.

"In a way you are to you know since you're brother gets in trouble a lot," Johnny mentioned while laying back.

"I guess you're right…. Like you the gang and Dally is all I have," I sighed looking down to the ground. Johnny put his arm around me.

"Hey we will get through this," He smiled then removed his arm as we both laid back.

"So did you know were throwing a party tomorrow?" Johnny asked me while looking at me. I turned to him.

"Really? What for?" I asked.

"I think it's just because tomorrow is the first day the greasers got together as a group," Johnny thought laying his head on his arms.

"It seems fun! Who's going?" I asked. I didn't bother asking about the detail of where it was at for it was probably at the Curtis house.

"Well it's the gang and then you and you're friends were invited," Johnny answered.

"Oh that's going to be fun! You know I think there's something going on between Bliss and Two-bit," I laughed thinking about the two and their little… arguments.

"And Darry and Sarah," Johnny pointed out.

"What do you mean?" I asked Johnny giving him a curious look.

"Well when you all were talking I noticed Darry has never looked so happy unless it involves showing off his strength an being with his brothers but when they were together making pizza's I swear they never stopped laughing and smiling they had twinkles in their eye's and everything it was sort of like those love stories," Johnny explained. I noticed this was probably the most he talked this week. I thought for a second. Johnny was right; Sarah and Darry must have liked each other. Maybe I could do the fun thing and play matchmaker I had everything planned out all in my head. I looked at Johnny to see he fell asleep I covered him up with one of the tarp blanket things and then covered myself up with one.

"Night Johnny," I whispered as I drifted to sleep thinking of tomorrow's party. These are usually fun we have a barbecue, play football, watch Mickey mouse, Pig out, play games, and well enjoy life like there wasn't a worry in the world. I finally fell asleep the only thought in my mind was tomorrows party!


End file.
